Déchéance d'un oublié
by Ellio C. Dutt
Summary: 1644. Guerre de 10 ans. Toujours des contextes sympathiques, après tout, hein. Avec un gamin dans une guerre qu'il ne comprend pas. (RPZ 25 wsh) One-Shot. Full OC, pas de OOC vu que.. Y'a que des OC, donc tout va bien !


Hello world ! Je suis de retouuuurrrrr~ Ouais, bon, chhht.

J'ai juste heu... Posté ce texte y'a... Quelques... mois ? Sur un autre site où je suis, et j'avais... la flemme ? '^' (ou plutôt je me suis chié dessus, mais un jour mes problèmes de stress s'arrangeront =w=)  
>Aucun plagiat n'est à crier (désolé les gens) si déjà vous trouvez ce texte ailleurs~ (ou alors je trouverai bien les gens qui l'ont déjà lu, hein~). Au pire, au moindre doute, j'ai le texte original sur mon PC et les MP existent '^'<p>

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent, le concept en lui-même appartient à Himaruya, créateur d'Hetalia

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>Déchéance<em>

1644. Après des sièges tous plus épuisants les uns que les autres, ils n'avaient pas vu le nouvel envahisseur.  
>Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter, pas après la guerre de 10 ans et les atrocités qui y avaient été commises.<br>Il les a vu débarquer, alors il a poussé sa sœur dans la file de gens qui s'enfuyaient et est sorti de chez eux, comme si ça les empêcherait d'aller la chercher.  
>Il n'avait pas réfléchi mais avait une totale confiance en ses citoyens.<br>Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, le nombre de délateurs ayant grandement augmenté à cause des sièges et de la peste, à cause de cette guerre de 10 ans.

Il s'est élancé dans la rue, faisant passer le mot aux femmes et aux enfants de se mettre à l'abri. Il est totalement mort de peur, et ne sait plus différencier ses sentiments de ceux du peuple. Malgré tout, il court à perdre haleine, cherchant à se réfugier dans l'église comme si ça allait le sauver. Il court aussi vite que ses jambes de 9 ans peuvent le porter et ose un regard derrière lui. Deux. Ils sont deux. Au moment où il se remet à regarder devant lui, le blond se rend compte que c'est trop tard.

« Je l'ai attrapé ! »

Une large main refermée sur le cou de l'enfant le soulève hors du sol, retirant ses possibilités de fuite. La jeune contrée se débat frénétiquement, les mains serrées sur ce qui l'étrangle. Il a du mal à respirer, déjà l'air lui manque, mais c'est avec étonnement qui se retrouve par terre et chancèle avant de tomber, les fesses sur le pavé. Il ne voit pas grand chose, son cerveau est mal oxygéné et il n'ose pas respirer trop fort pour rappeler sa présence.

Malheureusement, des quelques mots qu'il capte de leur conversation et comprend, toute leur attention est pour l'instant tournée vers lui… Il n'a jamais eu peur de l'ennemi, même maintenant. Ces gens ne méritent pas qu'il s'intéresse à eux après tout. Ils s'approprient ce qui n'est pas à eux au détriment des civils, et lui ne pourra jamais comprendre ça. Cette violence est vraiment nécessaire ? Les hommes sont vraiment cruels.

Il regarde ses mains et ses bras, distraitement. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux, sa peau n'a plus une couleur chaire, entre les plaies et les bleus. Il est plus livide que jamais mais ne se rendra pas. Grâce à son ''statut'' de non-humain, il a réchappé à la peste, n'ayant que de la fièvre, mais voir son peuple mourir autour de lui le dégoûte d'autant plus d'être en vie. Sa main se serre sur un vieux bracelet qu'une dame lui avait offert et il relève la tête. Il n'a pas le droit d'abandonner, car pour tous ces gens qu'il représente c'est hors de question.

« Dis, il est bien maigre ton gosse là, depuis combien de temps il a pas mangé ? T'es sûr que c'est lui qu'on cherche ?

- Aucune idée… Hé, gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Surpris d'être interpelé, il recule légèrement. Non, il n'a pas peur, c'est faux. Les voix l'agressent, le stress brouille ses sens. Il sent presque ses yeux picoter et essaye de se relever pour ne plus se sentir si faible face à ses assaillants. Ses gestes maladroits font rire les envahisseurs jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une arme dans son dos, il ne veut même pas savoir laquelle. La lame trace son chemin, l'effleurant assez pour qu'il ait peur mais pas pour le blesser.

« Je t'ai posé une question.

- …. Qu'est ce qu'elle a, mon indépendance ? »

Il avait envie de crier, mais rien ne lui aurait fait plus mal à la gorge. Alors il se contente de fixer les deux suédois* devant lui, ne voyant pas celui dans son dos. Malgré tout, le jeune homme reprend avec la voix pleine de hargne, à croire qu'il voulait mourir.

« C'est vrai tiens, aller trahir presque tous les articles d'une capitulation, brûler des dizaines de villes, piller, voler, violer, c'est TRÈS courageux ! Et totalement normal ! Vous êtes vraiment »

Un coup de poing le fait tomber à genoux. L'odeur de fer dans son nez lui fait serrer les dents. Il n'est plus physiquement capable de résister à tout ça. C'était lâche, tellement lâche, d'attaquer à trois sur trois fronts différents… N'importe qui dirait « non, c'est stratégique, tu subis donc c'est ta faute. Sois dans le bon camp la prochaine fois » Foutus français. Les allemands ne valent pas mieux. Sa seule consolation est de se dire qu'il avait fallut au moins trois armées pour lui retirer sa chère indépendance. Il entend le bruit d'une feuille qu'on déroule et se mord la lèvre. La sensation qu'on veut lui arracher les cheveux le force à relever la tête.

Alors quand ces humains se fichent de lui, mettent à mal tout ce qu'il a accompli, le pauvre garçon ferme les yeux. Il prie pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Il est fatigué. Il veut dormir. Il avait tenu le siège comme tout le monde, nation ou pas c'était son devoir. Il avait soigné des gens, était resté au chevet des mourants, ne s'était pas reposé une seule seconde. De leur côté, les soldats sourient. C'est bien la personne qu'ils sont venus chercher. Mais l'enfant gronde encore, l'esprit embrouillé par un tas de questions. Est-ce que Weimar savait qui il était ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant ou agissait-il sur les ordres de quelqu'un, de France peut-être ? Ce sale blond orgueilleux. Mais plus besoin de chercher, car là, c'était fini. Il oublie ses questionnements quand on l'attache et que ses pieds quittent le sol une nouvelle fois. Il atterrit sur le dos d'un des hommes et ferme les yeux. Tout était fini, il allait revenir à la France, se retrouver avec le duc de Bourgogne, ou plutôt à sa botte, pour encore quelques siècles, s'ennuyer, disparaître.

Sans même qu'on se souvienne de son nom.

* * *

><p>NDLA : Je connais très bien l'histoire de ma région, là aucun problème, mais... y'a quelques trucs bizarres, quand même (cf dessous)<p>

* « Suédois » est en fait l'appellation de l'armée de Bernard Saxe-Weimar, composée d'allemands. Pourquoi ne pas les appeler « allemands », alors ? Si quelqu'un peut m'apporter une explication, haha, j'suis preneur

Enfin brrref ! Merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour lire, et à la prochaine o/


End file.
